Envoys of Light And Darkness Character profiles
by kujo135
Summary: Hello Fairy Tail fans I'm a new author and I will be starting a new project and I need help with my characters. Every Monday i will give you a character file.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Fairy Tail fans I'm a new author and I will be starting a new project. And I'm in need of OC's below is a set of guidelines (btw I will also accept Fan Made guilds but my Max is 5)

NAME:

AGE:

MAGIC:

GUILD:

BACKSTORY:

Appearance (includes where guild logo is):

If the magic is dragon slayer here are the guidelines for such.

Exceeds info (if 1st or 2nd generation):

Dragon's info: (again if 1st or 2nd generation)

MAKE A GUILD

Guidelines are as follow

NAME:

LOGO:

LOCATION:

MASTER:

HISTORY:

GREAT SPELLS (like fairy law fairy glitter and fairy sphere)

All these apply with all types of characters please sate whether a character is a good or evil. Supporting or minor. The best might become main character ( or at least have big parts)

Oh before I forget the main center will be for my guild will be the _WHITE MIST_ GUILD and the hero will have light-make magic so that magic can't be used but any other light based magic is fair game. Thank you for your help while I get everything together I will be working on a few one-shots

Coming soon Ichigo and his friends must find an ancient and powerful zanpaktou, which even the head captain can't master. This power was so great that Central 46 sealed it away in a faraway cave never to be seen again. But Sosuke Azien wants this powerful zanpaktou. Can anyone master this sword that will bring victory and fame? Will Ichigo and his friends be able to find the sword in time? Will I get any reviews? Find out in _Bleach: The quest for the Holy Zanpaktou._

A/n( if you're anime fan you probably know what im doing just don't spoil it.


	2. Shin Hiarki

Hello readers every week I will publish a character File this week you get our protagonist.

Shin Hiarki

Magic: light-make magic

Guild: White Mist

Appearance: shin is about 19 and is 5'9. Has spikey white hair and green eyes. Wears a white opened jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, And with black pants.

History: both of his parents were powerful wizards however his mother was a light-make age while his father was a shadow-make mage. When they met he was just a wanted Criminal form the Council. While she was taking her test to become a wizard saint they met fell in love and gave birth to twins. The Twins were born with a vast amount of magic power. However their magic was opposing each other Shin was Born with light while His Brother was Born with darkness. This forced the parents to leave each taking a Child. As Shin Grew older his Mother never told him of His brother. When Shin was 8 he started to learn His mother's Magic. At age 13 his Mother was killed by a member of a dark guild.( which will be used as a plot line). At age 15 he joins White Mist.


	3. Eric Dewloren

Eric Dewloren

Magic: ice dragon slayer ( 1st generation)

Guild: White Mist

Appearance: about 5'3 light-skinned with ( hair is like Leo/ Loki) wears light blue opened vest with dark blue jeans

Exceed: Jain( purple cat)

Backstory: much like the 1st generation slayers he was raised by the ice dragon Frostilicus same old story like with the others. But one main difference is that he wants to prove himself to his father by killing a dragon. This is what drives him. If he were to ever see a dragon, he will stop at nothing to kill. Eric wants his father to know that his teachings were not a waste that he will slayer a dragon with his own powers or die trying

Jain is just along for the ride he makes fun of everyone. He just doesn't care about the goal. All he wants is to crack a joke

(a/n well I give you two characters. I now one is super short but he's a cat/exceed. Also I give you the comic relief. On a other note I am still looking for oc's so keep sending them I already have the main group. As well as 2 Fan submitted oc's. thank you.


	4. Gwen LaCroix

Name: Gwen LaCroix

Magic: Reequip Magic (The Archer)

Appearance: Gwen is about 5'8 with black shoulder length hair. Wears a red dress/skirt (somewhat like what Aki wears From Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds)

AGE:17

Backstory: Gwen grew up as the daughter of a shopkeeper in the port city of Hargon. She always wanted to learn magic but there weren't many wizards in the town. So instead she spent her time working in her father's shop that sell's magic weapons. She would always ask what kind of magic any wizards could use. One day Erza came in and asked for an entire armory of weapons. Gwen asked her what she would need so many weapons for. It was there that she learns about Equip magic. She wanted to be like Erza so she tried to learn swordplay. As it turned out she was less than good. In fact she was terrible. That is when the master of White Mist came to the shop with an S-class Mage. They were on their way home from a guild masters meeting when they noticed her trying to use a sword to fend off a couple of thieves. They were going to help when she threw down her sword and began to throw rocks at them. She hit them in their vital shops not missing once. After that the Master and S-class mage came up to her a suggested she use bows and arrows and come to a guild which her father allowed. She was trained by the S-class mage who was skilled in all kinds of weapons.

A/n (there you have it a new character is unveiled I would like to say later this week I will put up the next character. Why you asked. Well I plan to also unveil the start of my story it will be a prologue with all four main protagonist giving their stories. So if you like the profiles you get to see them in great detail. It will be in four parts. I plan to be at the start of the story by end of August. One last thing I will keep adding to these files when a big character pops up. Thank you to those who have sent in characters in. I'm still accepting OC's so send them in I could really use some more White Mist Members but I'm not picky.

Please review or fell free to send me a message. Thank you.


	5. Victor Woods

Name: Victor Woods

Magic: Lighting magic

Guild: White Mist

Age: 21

Appearance: Victor is about 5'5 he has dark-skin with dark hair. He wears a black and blue t-shirt with black pants. Has a scar on his right eye

Background: He was born in the Tower of Heaven. His Father was killed after the guards found out that he was trying to escape with his family. As punishment his father was killed on the spot. After his mother gave birth she was killed. He was then raised by an old woman who made sure all infants were taken of until they could work. When he was 13 he began to hear explosions and fighting it was then he realized some had started a riot. That person was Erza, he couldn't believe it. He tried to help any way he could. But that was when he ran into to Jalla. Jalla used his magic to weaken him when he realized he couldn't control him like he could the others he blasted him with intent to kill. But Victor wanted to survive. He then became a member of White Mist. He wants to kill Jalla no matter what it takes.


	6. Lianna Mist

Hello there I'm here to give you a new file. But to be honest I've been so busy working on the actual story I forgot to make a file for Keno, who I wanted to do a file on instead I'll give you an OC I will be using.

This OC comes form

Luciannedaughterofposiedon

Age: 22

Name: Lianna Mist

Alias: Swords Master

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Hair Color: sea blue

Eye Color: brown

Blood Type: O

Affiliation: Fairy Tail

Guild Mark Location: Left hand

Occupation: Mage

Appearance: has sea blue tied back into a pony, her eyes are a soft brown, is muscular (in a girly way), tall

Personality: kind, quiet but strong. Cares for Fairy tail very much. Will do anything to protect her comrades

Bio: Lianna was born in a village in the north of Fiore. She had very loving parents and a brother. When she was 5, a guild of worshippers of Zeref, came looking for the Zeref's keys. They completely destroyed her village. The guild master tried to attack her, but her brother jumped in front of her at the last moment, saving her from being killed. After this event, she wandered around till she found an old and abandoned library. There she learnt her magic. She practiced every day and eventually managed to master the magic. She was found in the library by Team Natsu, who took her to Fairy Tail

Magic: Requip: The Blade

Spells:

Requip: Blood Flower-This sword allows her to control the element of plants. She can make thorn or vines grow on her opponent's body. The hilt is brown and the blade is wrapped with a thin stem.

Requip: Dancing Stars-This allows her to control the element of stars. She can use the light of the stars to blind her opponent. When she raises the sword over her head, the stars converge at the tip. Then she points it at the opponent and ray of pure energy shoots out of it. This blade is black with little stars dotting it and the hilt is golden.

Requip: Gen Mizu (reigning water)-This allows her to control the element of water. She puts her sword in the ground an immense pillar of water erupts from underneath her opponent. The blade is made of water and is transparent, while the hilt is white.

Requip: Oki-hi (blazing fire) - This allow her to control the element of water. She puts the sword on the ground and huge fiery wall is created around her opponent. The blade is made of fire, while the hilt is charcoal black.

Requip: Eien no Sora (eternal sky)-This allows her to control the element of sky. She can make massive wind currents by waving it in air. The blade is made of air, so it is invisible to her opponent. Only she can see it. The hilt is white

Limits & Weaknesses: She can't use more than 2 swords in a day. After using Eien no Sora, she will always faint. She also has a fear of darkness.

Weapon(s)/ Equipment: her swords

Strengths: This sword allows her to manipulate five elements as much as she likes. The elements are sky, fire, water, stars and plants.

A/n I would like to say I have my first dark guild. CHAOS form hopnbondz also I ask that you pm me your OC's And Friday will be the first villain OC file


	7. Keno Davis

NAME: Keno Davis

AGE:25 (past) 31 ( current time line)

MAGIC: Negate

GUILD: Cold Moon

BACKSTORY: ( I won't do a backstory because it will contain spoilers

Appearance (includes where guild logo is): Keno is a tall man with long blond hair. His mark is on his chest right in the middle


End file.
